Unspoken Promise
by Urshura Maria
Summary: Carlina was on her daily mission until she unexpectedly meets a familiar swordsman on the way. Demanding for answers, the swordswoman reminiscences her past life which confronts her worst fears and desires that was buried inside her heart.


**A/N: Hello.**

 **This is my first time writing this one-shot so go easy on me ^_^**

 **I apologize if there are any mistakes and is hard to understand, I am still learning on the way.** **I am still trying to make other characters canon, again I apologize if any of them sounds OOC, including my own OC that also looks Mary-Sue. I'll accept** **any concrits but no flames.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Flashes of many people appeared in her head, looking cheerful and happy. Gritting her own teeth, Carlina regained her composure as she landed on her feet on the wall vertically and bounced on her feet, smashing through the window across her in a blink of an eye.

The dark-haired girl gracefully landed, followed by the sounds of her katana plopping behind her, two different ninja swords on her hips, wrapped by a blue long sash with a black sash tie on her waist.

The swordswoman had a run-in with a masked thug that tailed after her in the stormy rain. Though Carlina managed to defend herself during the chase, she was blown away with full force. The latter would've fallen off the building if memories of her fellow crew members didn't appear in her mind that brought her back to reality.

 _'I can't fall!'_ She strongly declared in her thoughts. _'I won't fall! I made a promise!'_

The swordswoman vowed to survive through her ordeals until her own pirate crew arrived. She remembered her captain's message after finally decoding it – two years for her and the rest of the crew to meet up. Originally they were supposed to meet up in three days, but it all changed, they were now training to grow stronger for the journey ahead; it was on hold since their unfortunate separation against a Warlord that was working for the World Government.

But Carlina couldn't.

She couldn't meet her crew.

She remembered her 'master' – another Warlord that took her in to train after she wound up in his domain. His frightening presence when she first met him had overwhelmed her heart tightly, it made it hard for the swordswoman to breathe – even during their training with her fellow 'comrades'. The people she met there, they were strong and Carlina won't deny that but they also have their... eccentricities in their own way, but being with them had paid off her skills – the skills she needed to develop to make up for her previous endeavor since the incident happened. Just when the Carlina can finally depart to join her crew once more, she was cornered with a threat that darkly emitted from his lips, recalling the cold feeling of thin invisible strings that immobilized her whole body, lifting her up from the ground with pink feathers reflecting brightly from the sun barely shining through a darkened room.

The sounds of his tone that darkened threateningly, changed from sadism into fearsome tone had echoed through her ears. Carlina clenched her fists tightly that made her knuckles turned into ghostly white, gritting her teeth as she nearly bit her own checks inside.

 _"It's your choice."_ The familiar voice spoke up in dark pleasure. _"Sacrifice your freedom? Or your crew's life?"_

The swordswoman's heart dropped in fear, hearing the sadistic voice that rose from the Warlord's throat. She knew what he was capable off with his killer abilities especially with his Devil Fruit, his threat was not to be taken so lightly – he was any other power-hungry Warlords that she and her crew faced. Carlina did not want to endanger her crew's life left in his hands, it was something she didn't want to risk.

The crew. Her eyes soon softened in sadness, she couldn't even reunite with them with her 'master' taking control of her life. It was painful for Carlina to have her free will to be shackled away, but that didn't mean she was giving up. The swordswoman vowed to survive until she rejoins the crew once more – she already missed them so much.

Feeling her heart burning with resolve like fiery flames, Carina continued onwards to pursue her mission. But she suddenly froze, eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her with a large shadow that was coming to tower her as if she was going to be engulfed in the shadows.

"Are you an enemy?" A robust voice spoke almost darkly.

Carlina's felt her own body weighing down as she became very stiff, her heart dropped when she recognized the familiar voice.

"Depends on how you see it..."

"Is that so?" He questioned, scanning her behind before he looked down to see her katana. "That sword of yours..."

A lump formed on Carlina's throat, feeling shaken but she clenched her fists that turned pale white to stop herself from trembling. She tried to stifle herself own muscles in steady, not willing to show this because she finally figured out who she was talking to.

 _Zoro._

"It looks very familiar."

The swordswoman lightly sucked in her own breath, feeling her own heart tightened. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, as she tried to breathe quietly so Zoro could not hear it. Time had seemly gone on for an eternity until Carlina can finally breathe, feeling her own heart beating from constriction.

"It could be any sword. It's nothing special."

 _Lies._

Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Her very own sword that was one of its own kind. She was lucky to have a powerful sword that conjures wind attacks – it was like a wielding a magic sword.

"It wouldn't be special if it was in the hands of a strong swordswoman," Zoro pointed out "especially one who just launched herself across the window from falling."

Carlina blinked at this.

 _Z_ _oro_ _had watched her recovery act?_

She soon let out a sigh with a small smile. She should've figured out that her crew was here – Zoro _was_ one of her fellow crew members after all. The swordswoman surmised that they're also after the same thugs who attacked her - and the crew as well.

"Seems men really can't keep their eyes off an actress's act." She joked with a light chuckle, which earned her a light fume from the swordsman.

"I am not like that stupid love cook," Zoro growled from behind that could've made his face went pink-red.

Carlina let out a small chuckle, knowing how easily triggered he is, especially when it comes to their cook, Sanji. The latter was always indeed head-over-heels towards any attractive woman he flirts with and Zoro always mocks him for this openly. Sanji didn't hesitate to retaliate in annoyance which resulted in physical fights. It was always amusing watching them fight, especially when it comes to petty things in their rivalry and sometimes an irritation when they fight at the wrong time which often promotes annoyed responses from the rest of the crew; judging from his response, it seemed like their rivalry has not died down as Carlina surmised.

The swordsman huffed, calming down from his light temper. "So who do you belong to?"

Carlina blinked at this sudden question, feeling the content nostalgia slowly wearing off. "You didn't ask from what I said before – and it seems like you know who I am talking about."

A grave look was now written on the swordswoman's face. If the question didn't weigh her own heart down, she would've answered it straight away without any hesitation.

"Name is of no importance." She answered, feeling her voice tremor lightly. "But if you must, I belong to a pirate crew."

Zoro's eyes slightly narrow at this. "'Pirate crew?'"

"A pirate crew that is like a family to me."

It was true. The Straw Hat crew was indeed like her very own family, they weren't like any other typical pirates who always scavenge to steal or raid any places or pirate ships without taking any considerations; either it was facing dire situations, strong opponents, or even placing the safety of the crew. It was an unusually small crew but they were strong – not by their strength but also for who they are. They are very unique for their forte abilities, having their own ambitions to achieve their dreams but that didn't change that they look out for each other, caring for each other.

"Are they here?" Zoro asked, making Carlina's heart drop but not as much as before when he appeared from behind. She knew what the swordsman was implying, he wasn't stupid – she knew that as much she wanted to deny it.

"Of course." She answered almost in earnest tone. "But... not right now."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this.

"They don't know that I am here."

"What are you saying?" He pushed, "are you ignoring your captain's orders? Or are you running away?"

The swordswoman cringed at this. She knew Zoro wasn't accusing her, rather sounding as a matter-of-fact statement but it still hurt as the words pierced her heart like an arrow. Because Carlina knew it the truth – and Zoro was not far from it.

"Neither." She responded back, trying to steady her pierced heart that was pounding from the hurtful words. "I can't see them."

Zoro's eyes were now narrowed, almost in a suspicious manner as if he doesn't believe her.

"Don't misunderstand me." Carlina firmly said, almost feeling the swordsman's glare from behind. "I do want to see them, I just _can't_."

"Then what's wrong with coming back to see them?"

Her heart began to weigh, becoming very heavy for Carlina to bear as she lightly sucked in air to breathe.

"...It's to protect my friends." Carlina answered almost calmly.

Nothing was said between them as they stood there, with the sounds of harsh rains showering down with the blustery breeze blowing it different directions.

It would've gone forever until Carlina let out a silent gasp when she felt large muscular arms wrapped around her waist, feeling her heart pounding at this gesture.

"If that's true, then couldn't you at least let them know you're alright?"

The swordswoman's eyes soften, feeling herself conflicted. It jabbed her own heart because she knew it was true. There was no denying that leaving a sign – even if it was small, it would've reassured them at least.

No answer was given as the sounds of stormy rain was heard behind them from the openly broken wall made out of wood. Carlina felt her heart tighten as the question that was said from the swordsman had constricted her breathing.

Her eyes soon had sudden glint.

Almost momentarily when she felt his grip loosen up, Carlina swiftly whirled around that cause his arms to become untangled to release herself before she grabbed his coat tightly and pulled him towards her so their lips would clash together.

The swordsman's eye widened in shock, surprised by this unexpected gesture. A spark of warmth ignited inside of his chest, just like before with someone else he knew.

He remembered it was no secret that they were together in front of their crew since two years ago. It initially started out as fellow comrades, even as training partners because they're both swordsmen. But when they slowly became closer, their feelings piled up as if they couldn't hold it in – with the help of two of their only female crewmates Nami and Robin, they finally confessed and became an item.

But the separation incident that happened to them and everyone else, it had delayed their time together. Even after everyone else came back together as they promised, she was the only one unaccounted and they didn't know why. Nobody was ever in contact with each other; no letter, no call, so no reasons were said about this.

Sure they argued that she wouldn't forget, few insisted it was the opposite – even at the worst possibility of not deciding to join but there were too many possibilities to think on, it was giving them a dreaded headache. Their only hope was to travel and hopefully bump into her on the way, answering their questions for why she didn't reunite as intended – if she was willing to say it.

But right now, Zoro feeling really warm – really warm. Not because of the sudden kiss but also because, in front of him, it really was _her_. The affection from the one person he missed, made the swordsman happy as much he didn't want to admit as days or even weeks slowly pass without her presence – it was killing him as if some disease was getting to him. Feeling himself within the warmth, he wrapped his arms around her waist once more, bringing the swordswoman closer to him as he relaxed and finally surrender into the warm affection.

Carlina didn't know why she did it, even if part of it was to quiet him from being interrogated any further, she just wanted to be in his warm arms.

Everything for her was too overwhelming.

Not because the truth was already said but also because of how much Carlina missed Zoro and everyone else. Every single emotion in her was about to burst – and the kiss had to burn out those feelings. But all she wanted was the most is to return to her own crew – back to him.

The swordswoman wanted to surrender herself within the warm affection – saying what she wanted the most, to the man she loved the most.

But... she couldn't.

"...I'm sorry." She whispered, releasing each other from their affection.

Before the swordsman can react to this, Carlina suddenly jabbed his stomach with her fist with full force. He let out a painful cough, instinctively placing his hands where the swordswoman punched and was soon fell to his knees as he blackened out. But before he can collapse, Carlina caught him in her arms where the swordsman's upper half was about followed his fallen knees.

 _'I'm sorry, Zoro.'_

The swordswoman gazed at the man that was fallen into unconsciousness.

 _'I really do want to come back to you and everyone else, but I meant what I said before – I'm doing this to protect you all.'_

Feeling his body weighing her arms down, she gently placed him on the ground as she can before she can drop him – where his upper would finally follow his knees.

 _'I won't let anyone of you gets hurt now. But until then, I'll be waiting at Dressrosa so you all can free my binds to freedom – Doflamingo,_ _o_ _ne of the Seven Warlords of the Sea_ _.'_

Carlina soon pulled out a scarf like cloth that was wrapped around her neck and kneel down to the unconscious swordsman's form.

 _'I'll be waiting.'_

Carlina soon walked away, jumping down from the hole as the stormy rain continued to pour down.

What was left behind was a blue bandanna with paisley patterns, wrapped around Zoro's left forearm that was below a plain black bandanna.


End file.
